


Ripple Effect

by mysteryinc



Category: She-Ra - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryinc/pseuds/mysteryinc
Summary: catradora on a trainthis is a fic set in a vague period of time after catra joins the rebellion, but there’s still distance between catra and adora that they have to come to terms with after fighting on opposite sides for so long





	Ripple Effect

The slow rumble of the train carried them like a ripple through a lake, further and further away from the source of turbulence and annihilation. Further from the Fright Zone, a festering wound on the surface of Etheria.

Adora looked out the window at the dimming landscape, the sky and sands ablaze in hues of reds and oranges and deep, warm browns. She couldn’t help watching the sun sinking lower and lower, out of sight. It felt like it was setting on the remnants of her old life.

The train car was bare, but wasn’t entirely uncomfortable.The battle for Bright Moon was over, but there was an entire world out there that needed saving. The army on this train was only a piece of it.

She was glad she had her own room with Catra. The warriors of Bright Moon had once not trusted her; now, they didn’t trust her friend.

She’d vouched for her nonetheless. Catra hadn’t appreciated it, but after all the damage she’d done to these people, nothing short of She-Ra’s word could shield her from their wrath.

Catra  didn’t care much for She-Ra. She didn’t seem to care much for Adora anymore, either.

Catra was sleeping on her side of the train car, in the cot designated for her. Adora had her own, but she hadn’t yet pulled the bench into the bed yet. She was still getting used to this distance between them, now fully realized in the shape of a small purple rug separating their beds.

“Hey, Catra?”

For a moment, she thought she wouldn’t get a response. The fear passed as Catra peeked open an eye.

“Yeah?”

“I’m–I’m glad you got away from Shadow Weaver.” Her eyes drifted over her friend, curled up around the hurt and the scars inflicted on her in secret for so long. Adora wondered if the flick of her ear was unconscious, or if it was a reaction to the name of their abuser.

Adora’s breath caught in her throat, and she pulled her knees into her chest and shivered.

Catra slowly sat up. “Yeah. Me, too.” It was subdued. Her voice, normally low and husky anyway, now sounded dull. Adora looked her over, hoping beyond hope that the worry in her eyes wouldn’t be taken the wrong way.

“…I’m glad you got away, too.”

Adora didn’t know what to say to that. They’d had the same fight for so long with each other, and Adora with herself. She shouldn’t’ve left Catra behind. She should’ve tried harder to convince her to come with her, to join the Rebellion. She should’ve figured out sooner what Shadow Weaver had been doing to them, how she’d tried to rip them apart and turn them against one another.

Instead of going into that again, which so far had only resulted in Catra completely shutting down, she quietly agreed. “It’s good to be back together again.”

Catra chuckled tiredly. “It is, yeah. But if I start putting flowers in my hair, you can just let them execute me.”

Adora couldn’t believe it, but she actually smiled. It had felt like ages since she’d gotten to smile with Catra, and all of a sudden, the world seemed full of infinite possibilities. The stars would come back, the Rebellion would win, and she and Catra–she and Catra would be friends again.

“If you start putting flowers in your hair, I’ll eat my sword.”

The train whistled as the sun finally disappeared below the horizon. Catra smirked. “I’ve seen you do weirder things.”

She pulled the blanket back she hadn’t been using, and Adora watched, first curious, then confused. She let go of her knees.

Catra was patting the space on the bed. “Don’t be weird about it?”

Adora bit her lip, and practically leapt over the purple rug on the floor into Catra’s bed. Catra let the blanket fall over her shoulders, and then she curled herself around Adora, sharp, fierce claws gently digging into Adora’s arm through the thin blanket.

“…Night, Adora.”

“Good night, Catra.”

Yes. A new day was coming. And she and Catra would be friends again.


End file.
